¿Sabes qué?
by artemisav
Summary: Porque si, Sam sabe que Dean siempre le escucha, aunque a veces no lo parezca.


**Disclaimer**: Veamos... esto NO me pertenece, bueno el fic sí, pero los personajes no, ¿Por que debo recordarlo cada que publico algo? malditos! ;n;

**Advertencias(?)**  
Uno: se suponía que esto era only bro, pero, llegando a la final se me salio el wincestecismo(?) que llevo bien arraigado por dentro y... se me desvió un poco el asunto, pero de manera bastante inocente, así que no hay peligro~ c:

Dos: ¡He hecho esto corriendo! en mi vida había tecleado tan velozmente, le he dado un medio vistazo, así que no prometo una caligrafía perfecta, pido disculpas de antemano por ello.

Este es un intento de regalo por el cumple de Sam! un intento medio fail tomando en cuenta que debía publicarlo eh... -mira la hora- al menos antes de las doce? ¡Que ya hoy es tres, joder! ;n; en mi defensa he de decir que FF se puso de estrecho y no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta e3e

Y ahora sí, disfruten ;´)

* * *

_**¿Sabes qué?**_

-¡Sammy, feliz cumpleaños!

Nunca, nunca, definitivamente nunca se acostumbrara a la manera tan brusca que usa Dean para despertarle en el día de su cumpleaños; No es que en otros días fuese mucho mas gentil, pero había una gran diferencia entre que le tirase la almohada (como cada día que lograba despertar antes que el) a que le gristase en pleno oído como justamente acaba de hacer.

-Demonios Dean –Sam frunce el entrecejo de manera imposible- ¿Algún día aprenderás a actuar como una persona normal?

Dean de buenas a primeras sonríe divertido a mas no poder, mientras mira como el menor continua balbuceando cosas inentendibles, pero que seguramente son maldiciones hacía él.

-Demonios Sam~ -trata de reprimir un poco (solo un poco) la risa- ¿Es que nunca te aburrirás de preguntar lo mismo todos los años?

No espera respuesta, aunque tampoco pareciera que el otro quisiese responder, mas interesado en seguir despotricando en su contra y en urdir venganzas de lo mas surrealistas.

-Bien, bien Sam, como digas, sí, sí, sí –coge una toalla, la primera muda de ropa que encuentra en la maleta del menor y colocándole todo en los brazos lo empuja en dirección al baño- Que sí, hombre, que ya luego puedes intentar arrancarme los dientes con tenazas, pero por ahora ¡Báñate! He planeado muchas cosas para celebrar este día

Sam desde la puerta del baño, con medio cuerpo adentro se gira para mirarle dubitativamente

-Y… ¿Quiero conocer esos planes?

Dean le sonríe desde el borde de la cama de una manera tan poco inocente que Sam conoce la respuesta incluso antes de que se la dé

-La verdad lo dudo

Sam gime quedito, lamentando su suerte y al terrible y bullicioso hermano que tiene

-Entonces… ¿Puedo negarme a ellos? –aunque no le guste hacerlo, usa su mejor "carita" de cachorrito abandonado, después de todo, a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas

-Dejame ver…. –y es entonces cuando nota que Dean no lo mira a él, mira el techo- No~.-

Mierda

Y, en definitiva ahora (muchas, muchas horas después) podía estar seguro (como siempre pasaba al final) en que no hubiese querido saber de antemano por lo que iba a pasar en todo el día, los planes de Dean siempre incluyen cantidades desbordantes de alcohol, mujeres y desnudez…

Y una que otra sorpresa publica e inesperada que terminaba convirtiéndose en anécdota (una muy vergonzosa y siempre acerca de él)

Pero mientras van camino hacía el motel, con ambos haciendo "eses" majestuosas (aunque Dean niegue ir en tan mal estado) no lamenta nada de lo que ha hecho, ni siquiera _ese hecho _con el cual Dean pasara tomándole el pelo lo que le resta (de vida) del mes.

Lo único que en realidad piensa, es que esta feliz de haber podido celebrar un año mas al lado de su hermano.

Llegan al motel entre risas estúpidas y empujones mutuos, y una vez dentro, Sam puede distinguir incluso sin encender la luz, un pequeño bulto que no estaba ahí cuando había salido.

Sonríe, y se abalanza sobre él sin mas.

-Oh, si –la grave voz de Dean resuena en la silenciosa habitación- Bobby te envía eso, y sus felicitaciones

Mentira… mentira, mentira ¡Mentira!

El muy mal envuelto paquete tiene escrito por todos lados el nombre de su hermano y el recordatorio de su poca paciencia; Y el interior, un lustroso libro sobre antropología forense que había pasado alabando las últimas semanas le deja todo aún mas claro.

Nadie aparte de Dean le había escuchado hablando de el, nadie aparte de Dean podía saber cuánto deseaba tenerlo.

-Deberé darle las gracias entonces ¿No crees? Y un abrazo

Dean se alza de hombros, camina hacia su cama y la sacude un poco, preparándola para tirarse en ella.

-Si es lo que quieres

-Es lo que quiero –Sam ríe divertido ante el pequeño brinco que su hermano a dado, siempre alerta a todo, menos a él.

-Lástima que no está aquí ¿No crees? Porque en verdad quisiera darle un abrazo…. Y un beso –Dean arque las cejas ante lo dicho- Y quisiera decirle… cosas, muchas cosas, quisiera decirle que tuve un día genial… bueno, a lo mejor no pueda decir que todo el día fue genial-genial porque en realidad hubieron un par de momentos… bueno, quizás… mas de un par… varios momentos en realidad… em… tortuosos, pero en general, en general…. En general fue un día genial –el rubio ríe, un poco rebasado por la situación y la excesiva palabrería del menor.

Pero bueno, es que siempre olvida que un Sam borracho es un Sam mas parlanchín de lo normal.

¿Y sabes qué? -continua sin esperar respuesta- también quisiera decirle que el regalo me ha encantado… aunque este tan mal envuelto –ríe, sin dejar de mirarle de la manera mas profunda posible, quiere que su hermano entienda, que todo lo que dice es para él- Aún así, estoy feliz ¿Sabes? Y agradecido porque… se haya tomado la molestia de conseguirme algo que tanto había deseado…. Porque en verdad lo deseaba _¿Sabes?_

-Sí, sí, Sammy, sí, entiendo, ya podrás decírselo luego cuan-

-¿Y sabes qué Dean?

Y ahora es cuando también recuerda, que un Sam borracho nunca le permite a nadie terminar de hablar…

O de pensar, porque su cerebro y el par de neuronas aún decentes y medianamente sobrias que lo habitan acaban de morir, ante el inesperado abrazo de oso que el menor le esta dando.

…Peor aún, su corazón acaba de detenerse (esta seguro) ante el completamente imprevisto beso que acaba de darle.

¡Y uso la lengua, _joder_!

Y él, ÉL, dócilmente había abierto la boca, _maldición…_

-¿Y sabes que Dean –reanuda (y no, él no sabe, él ya nada sabe)- Estoy feliz de saber que siempre escuchas lo que digo aunque parezca que no.

Y sin mas brinca de nuevo hacia su cama, alzando las sabanas y metiéndose bajo ellas, ignorando a Dean y su grito de _"¡¿Así pensabas besar a Bobby?!" _grito que solo le confirma que Dean siempre le escucha.

-¡Contesta Samuel o te bajo de la cama a patadas!

Ríe por toda respuesta pues sabe que Dean no cumplirá su amenaza, mucho menos en su cumpleaños.

* * *

¿Y fin~?  
...que abuse mucho del "sabes"? seh, cierto, ni modo -w-

Gracias por leer! c:


End file.
